Contract
by Tonks32
Summary: Someone has put a contract out on the Seeker's life and Lord Trevelyan thinks the best way to handle this is to leave her in the dark and take care of it himself. Nothing could possibly go wrong with that plan, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey look another Cassandra/M!Inquisitor story! Sorry if you're tired of these, well actually no I"m not sorry. There aren't many out there so I'm helping make up for that. So it's the return of my inquisitor Gideon! I wish I had the game on PC so I can take a screen shot of him so I can show off how pretty he is. Also the reason why i'm not putting all these stories in one story is because I'm writing them out of order. I am posting the reading order on my profile if you want to read them that way. So as it was kindly pointed out to me that I kind of like to hurt people in my fanfictions, and it's not different in this case. Umm yeah so enjoy!

* * *

Hearing shuffling footsteps, Gideon paused in mid-sentence he was writing and looked up. Skyhold's resident spymaster and storyteller were standing side by side about five paces from his desk with somewhat grim expressions. Varric still had his crossbow on his back telling Gideon that the dwarf came straight to his chambers from the road. "I hope that you haven't come to me to convince Cullen into another card game. Though Dorian did enjoy our commander's walk of shame, Cullen is still red in the face about it." The attempt at humor to defuse the tension failed, indicating that this was a moment for seriousness. "What is it?"

Leliana took a tentative step forward, "its Cassandra."

The Inquisitor stood up so fast that his chair toppled over and it was only by sheer will power that he didn't follow. "Is she hurt?"

The corner of the redhead's lip curved as she gave the dwarf a sideways look, "Told you."

Varric shrugged in a 'you were right' gesture. "Can't say I saw that coming. The seeker is just so-…"

Gideon slammed his fist against the desk to break into their conversation. "You better start talking Varric before you and your beloved crossbow go over the balcony." He ended on a growl to make sure to get the point across. Few people knew about his relationship with Cassandra and Gideon had tried his damnest not to let his feelings for the seeker to get in the way of things. Didn't mean he could stop his fears of losing her from showing on his face at the moment.

"The seeker is okay." Varric quickly assured and put his hands up to stop the inquisitor from jumping down his throat. "Just listen for a second, for Andraste's sake. Red found something."

"Since Cassandra's name has been brought up in the search for a new divine, I've had my people keep an ear to the ground. Not surprisingly there are some people that are not pleased with the announcement." Leliana started.

"Leliana please." Gideon swayed on his feet, struggling to remain calm. The paralyzing fear he felt as soon as they mentioned Cassandra's name was unexpected and a problem. His feelings were suppose to stay in his control to allow him to always think with his head and not his heart. The seeker had made him promise never to allow his feelings for her to intervene with their quest. To promise never compromise his safety or anyone else's for hers, it was a struggle from time to time his orders kept putting her in situations that could get her killed. Cassandra's wrath and the bodily harm she could do kept him in check. "Get to the point. Is Cassandra hurt? In danger?"

"In danger." The news made the warrior stiffen. Leliana withdrew a scroll from her sleeve and handed it over. "One of my men overheard the contract being made on Cass's life. The next divine is something some powerful people want to have a say in."

"Someone they can control no doubt," Varric added.

Gideon took a moment to read the contract twice to make sure he didn't miss any detail. "Does she know?"

Varric shook his head, "we figured it best to leave her in the dark about this. We both know Cassandra, once she finds out she is going to go charging head first to deal with those responsible."

Not informing his lover wasn't the wisest choice Gideon could make. He risked far more than her wrath. He was risking his heart being torn into two. "Is this the original?" Once he got confirmation, the inquisitor threw the scroll into the fire crackling in the hearth. "I agree with Varric, we don't tell her about this."

Even though it had been his idea, the dwarf shook his head, "she's not going to like that."

"I know." Gideon rubbed his thin beard. He was trying to weigh everything in his head.

"Destroying the contract will not remove the danger to her life." Leliana had informed. This was nothing like the contract that they took care of with Josephine.

Gideon knew by her tone of voice that the spymaster was already forming a plan, "I know." Things couldn't ever be simple for them, could they? "What are you thinking, Leliana?"

"Send my top men to the source and take him out. Make him an example so others know not to try anything like it again on anyone whose name is put up for the new divine." Leliana suggested. It was a bit chilling how calm she was when formulating a person's death. "I'll even handle it personally so nothing goes wrong."

Which with their luck it properly would. Gideon agreed that the source needed to be dealt with. He just wasn't sure assassination was the best route. Their reputation was still shaky and if it got traced back to the inquisition there would be a backlash. Many people already saw the inquisition as a rising power with their eyesight set on taking over Thedas. "I'm not sure if that's the best way."

Varric offered another solution, "I have contacts that owe me some favors. They can take the guy out that way there is no way it can get back to us."

There had to be a way they could reach a more diplomatic solution. Involving the ambassador would be the smart thing to do, but also meant there was a higher risk of Cassandra finding out. "I will seek him out." Instantly both of them started to protest. Gideon shut them up by simply sitting down once he righted his chair. "Think, if people see the Herald of Andraste investigating the contract personally they might think twice for putting a price on my people's head."

Thinking, Leliana crossed her arms over her chest, "Cullen won't be too pleased with you taking the risk."

"I can already see the look on Curly's face," Varric said on a chuckle.

"Maybe he doesn't need to know." Gideon didn't think he could stand another lecture from the commander. Not after the last one when he risked his neck and his party's to take down the dragon in the Hinterlands. "We can come up with an excuse for a trip Orlais."

"There are quite a few nobles who have been clamoring to meet you after your performance at the winter ball." Leliana grinned, "Be that many are of the female variety. Not sure how Cass will react to you meeting them."

Gideon winced at the thought. The seeker already believed herself unworthy and insecure when it came to their relationship. He had already gone to great lengths to change her state of mind on the matter. Just because she was a strong minded warrior didn't mean she was too weathered by battle to experience the softness of her feminist side. "We'll just need to come up with a solid excuse to why we need to go. Varric I will need your help in that department."

"You're walking a dangerous path my friend." There was no way he wanted to be in inquisitor's boots if the seeker found out. "I'll see what I can do. Who shall I task to accompany us on this endeavor?"

"Us?"

"What did you think I'll let you do this without me, scraggy?" Varric laughed, "That way when the Seeker finds out, which is going to happen trust me, I can say I went with to try to talk some sense in you."

The herald's gray eyes narrowed, "Coward."

"Hey I already had to face Cassandra's wrath, remember." Varric politely reminded, "Which you sat back and watched. She'll go easy on you because she's all mushy for you. I don't have that luxury."

Gideon raised a scared brow, "mushy?"

"Yes mushy." The dwarf repeated, "now that I know, I can see the hearts in the eyes and all that."

"It's true, Gideon." Leliana was beaming now with excitement, "I mean the looks both of you give when you think no one is looking when we are in the war room. Let's not forget you on top of the battlement watching her train recruits in the courtyard." She was enjoying the way their fearless leader was blushing like a chantry sister. "Don't forget the little candle light poetry reading you two had a few weeks ago."

"Oh Maker." Gideon dropped his burning face in his hands.

Varric was doubled over in belly deep laughter, "poetry reading?" The rouge wheezed, "Is that what you humans call it?"

"That was a private moment." Gideon should have known that Leliana would have found out. The spymaster had eyes everywhere. "And if you must know I was courting Cassandra, properly because she means far more to me than a roll in the grass. I love her and maker willing we survive all this I will try to convince her that spending her life with me isn't such a bad idea."

"Maker's breath that is so romantic." Leliana clasped her hands together in girlish delight. The spymaster even squealed. "Cass has been through much heartache in her life and has put so much in front of her own happiness for the good of the Chantry. She deserves it. Deserves you."

It took a moment or two, but the crossbow wielding rouge finally calmed down, "I agree with you, Red. I'm just surprised that the hard as nails seeker has a soft side."

Gideon stood, leaned over his desk, and pointed a stern finger at the pair. "You will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Especially Sera. The elf will go around shouting it from the battlements and I will have to stop Cassandra from killing her."

"Lips are sealed," Leliana promised.

"Mine as well." Varric replied.

"And it better not show up in any of your books, Varric?" Gideon could see the gleam in the story teller's eyes already thinking that. The warrior knew that their poetry readying would end up in one of the volumes of 'Swords and Shields.' "Just how did you find out, Leliana?"

"I have eyes everywhere, Gideon. My scout was so flustered when he came to report in. It must have been quite steamy because he was red in the face and wouldn't give many details." Leliana enjoyed the inquisitor's discomfort. He reminded her so much of Alistair whenever she talked to him about his relationship with the warden. "Though after my badgering, he did say that you, my dear Inquisitor, was very well built and Cass…"

"No more!" Varric stuck his fingers in his ears.

Gideon casted his gaze upward, "Maker kill me now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The plan was the set out the next day at dawn so they could reach their destination as quickly as possible. Cole and Dorian had been picked to accompany Varric and Gideon. He figured that Cole wouldn't quite grasp what was going on and hopefully Dorian would have enough tact not to breathe a word of it or harp on his relationship with Cassandra. The excuse to Cullen worked and Josephine thought of the great opportunity their journey to Orlais could bring. Even Cassandra agreed good could come out of it though she was a tad upset that he had excluded her from coming. Thankfully, Gideon didn't have to come up with an explanation since Cassandra had been so swept up in her work that she didn't make it to his chambers at all during the night. Now he was hoping he and his party could slip away before the Seeker awoke.

Like always he had no such luck. Cassandra had found him in the ready room near the front gate packing supplied. "Sneaking off without saying goodbye?" Cassandra, dressed in a simple tunic and breeches, leaned against the door frame. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were up to something."

"Me?" Gideon sent her a smile over his shoulder, "Up to something?"

"It's not such a farfetched idea. Especially since Varric is involved."

The Seeker had let her braid down, something she occasionally did before bed. Gideon was surprised that she hadn't put it back up before seeking him out. Not that he minded. He loved when he could bury his hands into her hair. Since thinking about it brought up the urge, he slipped her further inside for some privacy and slid his fingers through her short locks. "How do you manage to be so breathtaking before sun up?"

The use of his charm should have sent up warning flags. None the less, she allowed herself to indulge in the moment. They solemnly had many peaceful ones. She gently grasped his wrist, sighed, and leaned into his touch. "A part of me believes that you just say such things to make me feel good about myself."

Gideon skimmed the back of his knuckles of his free hand down her scarred cheek, "I don't know when you will start believing me when I say such things. I don't mind spending my entire life to make you."

Cassandra rested her brow against his, "Whatever you're up to, be safe."

His lips curved, "you don't have to worry about me, Cassandra."

"You're heading out with Varric, it's a must."

"Such little faith in me, Seeker." Varric had the pair jolting apart. Grinning, he leaned against the door frame with his legs crossed. "When will you ever start to trust that not all I do is cause trouble?"

Cassandra glared at him with the look she designated just for him, "When that stops being the case."

"We are ready to go, Scruffy." Varric informed turning out of the room, "Join us after you say goodbye."

Cassandra sent up a sigh up to the heavens, "So much for being discreet. Now that Varric knows everyone in Skyhold will know you've corrupted a chantry seeker by dusk."

"It seems we are the worst kept secret, my love." Gideon informed before picking up his bag from the table and holstering it over his shoulder. "We've done a horrible job hiding it. Apparently I haven't been as stealthy as I thought when I watch you from the battlement."

The knowledge made the seeker beam, "you watch me?"

A shy smile crossed the Herald's face, "Helps pass the time and brings me comfort when I need it. Varric has informed me that this makes me a mushy love sick puppy."

"That would make me one as well then, does it not?" Cassandra feathered her fingers through his ash brown hair.

"At least I'm in good company. Who knows if Blackwall ever gets the nerve to approach Josephine we won't be the only saps in Skyhold." He dipped his head to brush his lips across hers, "I'll be back in a few days."

Cassandra stole one last kiss, "I'll be waiting."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

While she waited, Cassandra took to tasks around Skyhold to keep her busy. She wasn't used to this feeling of uneasiness at Gideon's absence. When it came down to it she wasn't used to being in love. Maker help her she was in love. There was a time she was sure that she had it with Regalyan, but now she looks back and wonders if that's what it truly was. She and the mage had been thrown together by circumstances and conspiracy, needing each other to survive it all. After everything had been said in done, Cassandra felt something for the mage that had saved her life that she thought impossible after what his kind had done to her brother. Maybe if they had more time together, if he hadn't perished at the conclave, Cassandra would have felt for him as deeply as she did the Inquisitor. Maybe she would have hungered for Regalyan's company, smile, and laughter the way she hunger for Gideon's.

Thinking of Regalyan made her heart ache and put her in a bit of sour mood. It also left her with a great need to hit something or someone. In the end she excused herself from her work she was doing with one of the healers and went to put on armor. Thankfully, Gideon had the smithy make sturdier dummies for her to practice on.

Blackwall found the Seeker some time later beating the hell out of the remains of the dummy. Sweat poured off her brow and her face was flush from exertion. He picked up a pitcher of water she had left on the bench nearby and cautiously approached. "Who has you this steaming mad? The dwarf or the Herald? My bet is on the dwarf, trouble always seems to find him."

"They're up to something." After thinking about it the last few days, Cassandra knew it to be true. She just couldn't figure out what and none in Skyhold could give her any clues.

Blackwall tilted his head, "What makes you think that?"

"I can feel it." Cassandra struck a sideways blow to the dummy's throat. "Woman's intuition if it needs a name."

Regardless, if you hit this poor bastard any longer the damn thing is going to fall apart." The Warden took a cautious step forward at the ready if the seeker decided to turn her wrath to him. "Look at the poor bugger. He's hanging on by threads. Let the poor thing go out with some dignity."

No matter how hard she tried not to, a small smile broke across her flushed face. "They have feelings?"

Blackwall forced the Seeker to trade him her sword for the pitcher of water. "According to Cole everything does."

"He did suggest I try talking to my armor as it might have something to say to me." At first she was very apprehensive about the spirit. Now she had grown quite fond of Cole and his child like wonder. "Did you need something, Blackwall?"

"I figured I could distract you from this." He carefully waved the sword at the dismantled dummy. Apparently the smithy needed to take another try at making a stronger one. "And you anger towards our Herald."

Cassandra took her sword back to drive it into the soften earth, "I'm not mad at him." She qualified following the warden towards the tavern. She tried not to think about the fact there would be no late night meeting with Gideon tonight.

"Could have fooled me." Blackwall stopped short and gave her a serious look, "He hasn't hurt you…."

"No. No. No." Cassandra was quick with reassurance. Blackwall's brother like affection was touching. Somehow in the past few months their little band of misfits had become a family. One she loved and admired a great deal. Maker help her, even Sera. "That wasn't anger, it was frustration. I'm not used to worrying about someone."

"It suits you though."

"What does?"

"Being in love."

Cassandra was so baffled by the comment it left her speechless until they sat down with their evening meal. "Care to explain?"

"When I first met you, you scared the piss out of me."

"So glad I made a good first impression." Cassandra mumbled into her cup. It wasn't much a surprise that was his feelings upon meeting. Many people felt the same way.

"What I'm getting at is that I could tell that life had hardened you into a tough as nails woman. Something that has helped you stand on your own amongst men." Blackwall tore off a hunk of bread, "correct me if I'm wrong, but I bet you never allowed yourself to indulge in the matters of the heart."

Regalyan flashed across her mind reminding her of what drove her to massacre the dummy in the first place. "Once. This with Gideon seems different."

"That scares you?"

If someone told Cassandra that she would be having a discussion about love with Blackwall, she would have expected to start seeing Griffins falling out of the sky. "He clouds my thoughts and my heart. I feel this makes me weak."

"Love is not a weakness, Cassandra." Blackwall cut in with a fierce tone of voice. "It's strength. You care so deeply about a person you're willing to do whatever it takes to be with them. You want to help guide him and ease the burden resting on his shoulders. Make knows the man has lots of it. I don't want to think how he would be without someone to keep him grounded."

Did she truly have such an effect on Gideon? He had said on that she helped guide him through choices. Of course she had laughed it off and made some remark about blind leading the blind. "I fear for him. I'm terrified that he will end up giving his life to stop all this madness." And there was nothing she could do about it. All her life she had always been in control or as much as she could be. In this situation it was out of her hands in the hands of the Maker. Gideon might not believe in such things, but she had no other choice except go crazy with worry.

Blackwall didn't envy the seeker's situation. They had no clue what was in store for them each day they set off from Skyhold. "If it comes to that you wouldn't stand in his way because of all people you truly know what is at stake."

He was right. Cassandra picked at her food with little interest in actually eating it. If she was smart she would end it now with Gideon to save herself to potential heartbreak. No one ever said she was particularly smart and to her it was worth the risk. Loving Gideon was one of this best selfish thing she done in her life. There was no way she could even began to imagine what her life would be without it. "So." The Seeker figured it was time to turn tables on the conversation. "I hear that you fancy a certain ambassador."

Blackwall sputtered, choked on his mead, and began to gape like a fish out of water.

Amused, Cassandra watched Blackwall slam his fist against the table lie it would help him cough the liquid from his lungs. His face was tomato red by the time he was able o regain the ability to talk again. Cassandra took a drink to hide her grin.

"Maker's knickers." The warden swiped his sleeve to help soak up the mead from his beard. "Where did you hear that?"

"Leliana, so I know there is truth in the assumption. She has eyes and ears everywhere."

'Well umm," he cleared his throat, "is it too farfetched for a woman like her could ever… Who am I kidding of course she couldn't."

"I don't believe that."

"Look at me Cassandra." Blackwall threw up his hands to gesture to himself, "I'm a washed up warden."

"There's more to you than that."

Blackwall scuffed in disagreement.

Whatever Cassandra was going to say was drawn out by a commotion coming outside the tavern. Abandoning their dinner, the warden and seeker went to investigate. It took some time to work through the crowd that seemed to have formed near the front gate. Eventually people took notice and began to part.

Blackwall reached the edge of the crowd first and immediately turned around to block Cassandra's view, "You should go back."

Her heart sank straight to her the bottom of her stomach, "let me through, Blackwall."

"Cassandra."

"I said let me through damn it." The seeker shoved past the male warrior and froze. Her love, their inquisitor, lay motionless upon an improvised stretcher made of pieces of canvas and branches. He was almost as pale as death. She would have sworn he was lifeless as his chest barley moved. The injured man still wore his armor though his breast plate had been loosened and Cassandra could see the tunic underneath stained red with blood. There was a blood soaked bandage tied around the warrior's neck, she could see fresh blood seeping from it. "Maker's breath what happened?"

"We can discuss it later," Varric suggest, "We need to focus on getting him medical attention."

"Bull get on the other side." Dorian had already bent down to grasp two of the handles of the stretcher. "Best we take him to his chambers to get some privacy."

Cole was at the Inquisitor's side pressing a blood soaked rag to the man's neck, "He hurts. The pain. He's in agony."

"Let's get moving kid." Iron Bull suggested before he could start rambling too much.

Cassandra followed and glared at the dwarf that was all but sprinting to keep up with their giant steps. "What happened, Varric?"

"Why do you atomically assume I had something to do with this?" The rouge demanded.

"Because everywhere you go trouble seems to follow." By the time she made it the Gideon's chambers he had already been transferred off the stretcher and onto the turned down bed. "Take off his armor. Bull go get warm water and bandages."

Dorian was one step ahead of her and working on the last of the buckles of Gideon's breast plate, his hands were soaked in blood. "I was able slow some of the bleeding. He took an arrow to the side."

Cassandra expertly tore the soiled tunic to find a hasty applied dressing to his left side just below his hip. "How did this happen." It didn't escape her notice that none of them were answering her question.

Gideon jolted on a deep breath just as the seeker peeled back of the edge of one of his bandage.

"Easy." Dorian gently kept the inquisitor in place. The man's grey eyes were glassy and unfocused. "You're back at Skyhold."

"Cass…Cass…" Gideon closed his eyes to take a moment to think past the pain. "Cassandra."

"Right here." She ran a soothing hand over his sweat drenched hair, "what happened?"

"I-I…"

"You're right Seeker it was my fault." Varric announced taking the head of Cassandra's anger. Right now she didn't need to know the truth and possible be furious with Gideon in what could be his last moments of life. Maker knew there was going to be lots of it when she found out the truth. "I pissed off the wrong people and they set an ambush not far from Skyhold."

Eyes aflame, Cassandra whirled around to the dwarf, "You incompetent little bastard. I knew I should have kicked you back to your shithole in Kirkwall. Get out of here."

Cole's brow furrowed in confusion under the strands of his bands, "But Varric."

"It's okay kid." Varric took the spirit by the arm and lead him towards the door. "Let's get out of the way."

Gideon groped blindly for Cassandra's hand, "Don't…" He withered in pain, "something isn't right."

The seeker frowned, "what do you mean?"

"I can't feel," His voice was flooded with fear, "I can't feel my legs."

Cassandra's gaze shot to Dorian. The mage paled at their leader's declaration He thought back to their skirmish with the Orlais noble and his group of thugs. The fighting had been quick with them being victorious despite Gideon being injured. Dorian was completely sure that the inquisitor received no blows to his spine. Even the bastards who had attacked once the arrow found Gideon. "Must be poison." Dorian cursed himself for not thinking about the possibility sooner, "I need to get the healer. Hopefully they will have the herbs to help him."

Alone with her bleeding warrior, Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed. She could tell by the erratic movements of his chest that he was having trouble breathing. "Look at me Gideon." It took great effort on his part to comply. Cassandra had to swallow her tears, "you have to stay with me, okay. Just keep your eyes on me and concentrate on breathing."

A task he was struggling greatly with. Gideon hated he was the reason for the terror on his lover's face. A part of him had known that he wasn't going to walk away at the end of their quest. He had just hoped that he would at least take Corypheus down with him. "I'm so sorry Cass."

"Shh." She began to stroke his hair again, "you have nothing to be sorry for because you're going to be all right."

"I'm not so sure I can be so optimistic." Blackness was already creeping over the edge of his consciousness. Gideon was terrified it was the permeant kind. "I love you, Cassandra Pentaghast. Remember that."

A single tear slid down Cassandra scarred cheek, "keep fighting, Gideon. Promise me you'll fight to stay with me."

The inquisitor slipped under the moment before Dorian and Iron bull returned with one of the healers.

Cassandra looked at them with a plea in her voice, "he's barely breathing."

"Put the water down." The healer commanded dropping her medicine pouch on the bed and went to work.

Cassandra sat for what felt like a life time watching Dorian and the healer work together to keep the Herald alive. Bull had escaped so he didn't get in their way. Her chin rested in her palms while she prayed relentlessly to the Maker. They couldn't take him from her. Not now. They didn't have enough time together. She still had so much love to give him. Maker, Cassandra had even indulged in a thought or two of a life with Gideon when this was all said and done.

"I think that's all we can do." Dorian announced in the wee hours of the morning snapping the seeker out of prayer.

The healer nodded in agreement, "it's in the Maker's hand now."

Save him. They prayer echoed in her head until it slipped passed her guard and formed into actually words. The healer didn't notice or pretended not to anyway. Dorian wasn't so skilled. Cassandra watched the Tevinter's face soften with grief and a trace of remorse. She did it best to ease it with a small smile, "he'll be up before you know it and you can nag him about his poor choice in fashion."

"Am I not just in that?" Dorian failed to put any charm behind his question. "It looks like the man is wearing his night clothes around Skyhold."

The healer slung the strap of her bag over her head, "I will replenish my supplies and be back to check on him."

Dorian followed the healer out, but not before stopping by the seeker to place a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Can I get you anything Cassandra?"

Tears took her ability to speak.

"I will bring some fresh water and cloth."

Cassandra called out to Dorian before he could slip out of the room.

The mage gave her slight bow having known the words she had failed to say. "We won't leave him alone." He assured watching the seeker relax, "we'll be just outside if you need us."

She was grateful that Dorian understood her silent plea. Asking for help, comfort, or anything variation of those things was something she had very little practice in. From a young age, she conditioned herself to be an independent battle ready warrior in hope one day she could slay dragons like her brother. His death had taken all her tact, grace, and compassion that most women had. How nice it was to have friends that understood, accepted, and did nothing to change her. Her gaze settled on Gideon's pale face. All thanks to him. It was he who brought them together. He made them a unit. A family. That was the last thing Cassandra expected when started on this journey. She had thought she'd find Hawke, take out the threat, and go back to her normal life as the divine's right hand. Looking back at the person she was, Cassandra felt like it was looking at a mirror and seeing a person she no longer wanted to be.

Dorian was wise to bring the basin of water. Gideon's fever raged as his body fought relentlessly to purge itself of the poison. Cassandra sat at his side bathing the warrior's brow healing as she could to keep him cool. Everyone took turns replenishing to water except for Varric and Cole. Vivienne's absence wasn't much of a surprise. Cassandra knew that the male's absence was possibly for the best. Seeing the rogue would not invoke the best reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Leliana brought a tray of food to the room just before dawn. The spymaster found Cassandra sleeping in the chair beside the bed with her hand in Gideon's and her head resting close by. Almost silently, Leliana moved across the room to place the tray on the desk before checking on the inquisitor. The man was still deathly pale and had sheen of sweat on his skin. That was a good sign, it was a sign that his fever was breaking. Hopefully that meant the seeker could rest a bit easier knowing that was a step towards recovery. Leliana's attention shifted back to the desk, more specifically to Gideon's open journal. As a master of secrets there was no way she could resist reading what was written on the open page.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

_ Did I do all that could save the divine?_

_ How many more lives have been lost because of me?_

_ Who will be the next divine?_

Leliana spotted her name among the ones that Gideon hat jotted down along with Cassandra's. With all that was going on, she didn't put much thought into the Chantry's message about the very topic. It seemed like a less important issues at the moment. They needed to stop Corypheus or there would be no need for a divine. Seeing Cassandra's name wasn't a surprise. As right hand of Justinia, the seeker was just as capable of handling the duties of the divine as she. Cassandra was a bit brash and outspoken, but those two qualities would be strengths as a divine as well as the fact that she has grown more human since their first meeting. Cassandra believed in reforming the core traditions of the leadership of the Chantry. Leliana believed the best course of action was to do away with these traditions and start anew. Either way would work and would require great sacrifice. Leliana could tell by the inquisitor's scribbles along the edge of the page that he understood that as well.

_Do I have the strength to put my heart aside to give Cass this chance to be the divine? Or worse, will she choose to stay with me and end up hating me for it? What will I say if she asks my advice? _

Leliana's heart ached as the questions went on. Knowing how self-sacrificing their inquisitor was, she knew Gideon would support Cassandra as divine even if that meant giving her up. As much as she longed to find someone to hold her heart, Leliana didn't envy her friend and the decision she had to make. Leliana figured whatever poet came up with 'tis better to have loved, than never to love at all; never truly loved a person with all their heart and soul.

"Leliana?"

The spymaster turned to the sound of Cassandra's tired voice, "Did I wake you?"

"No." Cassandra rubbed her dry eyes.

Leliana took a moment to close Gideon's journal before stepping away from the desk, "I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you." The seeker didn't bother to tell her friend that she wasn't hungry. Her stomach was so knotted that she was sure if she tried to eat it would come right back up.

"It seems his fever has broken."

Cassandra touched her lover's arm to find it damp and slightly cool to the touch. "Thank the Maker."

A smile crossed Leliana's face, "It seems Andraste herself walks with our inquisitor to protect him."

"I don't think Gideon believes in such things."

"That's why we believe for him."

Cassandra lifted the warrior's hand to her cheek, "when I saw him in the courtyard all I could think was 'Maker not yet. Not him.'" She closed her eyes to trap her tears, "he never wanted to be Herald or Inquisitor, well not for the reason we wanted him to, but he does as we ask. I'm still not done asking him to risk his life for the good of Thedas. It was easier in the beginning. Now he's the man I love to risk his life, I just don't think I have what it takes to ask that of him. I mean how can I do that? How can I let him face Corypheus knowing full well it might kill him?"

Leliana though about something Morrigan had once said to Alistair during their time fighting the Blight. Alistair and the hero of Ferelden also faced the same thing by falling in love. The witch had asked the former Templar if it came down to him, as a Grey Warden, to choose between ending the blight or saving the woman he love, which would he choose. There had been nights she found Alistair up in the odd hours of night at camp agonizing over the question. In the end he had chosen to end the blight taking the final blow himself to save Aeryn.

"You love him enough to let him go if is what the Maker wills."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Love rarely does."

Since the conversation was making her head hurt, Cassandra waved it away, "Forgive my moments of weakness."

"Why apologize?" The spymaster touched Cassandra's shoulder , "Are you not allowed a moment or two to be overcome with your emotions?"

"It's not expected of me."

"That's your training speaking, Cassandra."

"It's all I've known."

"Cassandra-…"

"Will you sit with him?" Since Leliana wasn't going to drop the conversation, she stood to get away from it and her fumbling emotions. Air. She needed a little air to clear her head.

Leliana bowed her head, "Of course. I'll come fetch you if he wakes."

The seeker opened the door and pitched head first to the ground when her foot connected with something solid. "What on Maker's-…" She lost the heat in her voice upon discovering what she had tripped over was a sleeping qunari. "Bull?"

"Thanks for stepping on the right head." Iron Bull grumbled rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"What on Thedas sake are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep." Iron Bull stated, "and keep your voice down."

Cassandra looked around the dimly lit hallway and lost whatever she was going to say next. Someone had brought two tables and some chairs to the landing of the stairs that lead down to the main hall. Cullen was slumped forward with his head resting atop of his folded arms while Sera slept under the table and Dorian somehow looked elegant as ever sleeping slumped back in his chair. Josephine, the prim and proper ambassador, was leaning heavily into Blackwall opposite of Iron Bull using his shoulder as a pillow. The Warden was awake and on guard.

"How is our fearless leader?" Iron Bull softly asked.

"The fever has broken."

"Excellent." Awake now, Dorian's cheerful voice echoed through the hall. He couldn't help but notice that Cassandra was looking at the faces, looking for Varric if he had to guess. Since he was not one to shy away from things that weren't any of his business, he decided to try to save the rouge's reputation if not life. "I know I should keep my pretty little mouth shut."

"You should." Cassandra suggested, "but you won't."

"Whatever you have planned for Varric you know he's already doing it himself."

That was up for debate. Cassandra left to find out for herself before the mage could say anymore. It took her some time to find Varric as he was not in his usual spot. Her hunt led her to find the dwarf on the second floor of the tavern in the darkest corner starring soullessly into a goblet. Anger she promised to keep in check broke through her chains of control and lashed out. "You selfish little bastard."

Varric looked up. Her eyes were blazing with pure hatred lace with worry for her injured lover. Varric dropped his gaze back to his drink that had long grown warm.

"What scheme did you try to get him to go along with?" Cassandra slammed her hands on the table, nearly spilling the contents of the mug on the rouge's lap. "You know how important he is in this cause."

"I know seeker."

"You know! You know!" Cassandra was screaming at the top of her lungs, "And you still-…"

"Cassandra." Cole's voice boomed to drown out hers.

Stunned by the loudness from the spirit, Cassandra sputtered for a moment. "Stay out of this Cole. This doesn't concern you."

"Varric hurt. The pain and guilt. It's feelings he doesn't deserve. He feels blame he shouldn't have."

Cassandra frowned, "Shouldn't have?" She glanced at Varric before pinning Cole with her gaze, "What are you trying to tell me? Plainly if you will."

"This isn't his fault." Cole informed, "He does not deserve your anger."

"Stay out of this kid." Varric commanded.

"What does he mean?" Cassandra asked Cole since Varric made no attempt to answer it himself. "Cole?"

"He's taking the blame to spare you the pain of guilt." Cole softly answered against Varric's protest. "Gideon lied to do the same thing. He loves you. He burst with the feelings and the leads him to want to protect you."

"I got this, Kid." Varric pushed his mug aside before motioning for the seeker to sit. "You can't be mad at him."

"What was he protecting me from?" Cassandra demanded. "And if you weren't responsible for this, why did you take the blame?"

"Because I didn't want you to resent him just in case this…" The dwarf's voice faded out. "The man loved you enough to go to the ends of the fade for you. With everything the Maker is throwing at him, he needs you. He deserves it." Varric rubbed his tired face, "I rather you hate me more than ever take that away from him."

Cassandra curled her hands into such a tight fist her nails bit into the skin of her palms. "Varric."

"Red's men came across a contract on your life."

"She kept it from me."

Varric held up a hand, "only because Gideon told her too. Leliana pointed out that you were more than capable of not only taking the news, but handling the situation without help."

Her first instinct was to be furious and hurt that Gideon had gone behind her back and lied to her. She wasn't a feeble woman who needed to be coddled. Something she had proven neuromas times and even had the scars to prove it. Then Cassandra forced herself to step away from being brash and hard headed. Cassandra had to think from an angle she never had to before; as a woman in love. Gideon was only the second man to accept her for who she was. The warrior cared for her enough to risk her rage to protect her with his life. Taking all that in condition, Cassandra found the wind taken out of her sails.

Varric watched the seeker deflate and knew it was safe to continue. "We went or Orlais to find the person who issued the contract. Gideon used his charm to talk the gentlemen to resend the order on your life or anyone else that would be up for divine."

"Then what happened?"

"We were ambushed by the crows. They had heard the inquisitor was moving back from Orlais before we even left the city. They set a trap half a day from Skyhold not knowing the contract had been canceled."

"Were they dealt with?"

"We made sure of it." Varric still couldn't understand how the inquisitor made it back to the fortress alive. Gideon had taken down half of the assassin's himself even with a gaping wound to his neck and an arrow in his side. "Leliana knows a former member of the crows and dispatched a message as soon as we could to have tell them to stand down. There was a threat or two about cutting off his manhood if a crow came in with a ten mile radius of the our group."

Cassandra would do far worse if she ever came across one of them. They had gone after Gideon and her friends because of her. Cassandra's fears fear came to life reminding her of the reason she hesitated to give into her attraction to Gideon in the first place. "Maker I knew I shouldn't…"

"Have what?" Varric demanded, "Shut out what was in your heart? To deny yourself happiness when the world and heavens are tearing at the seams?"

"Exactly," Cassandra retorted, "Corypheus is trying to destroy life as we know it. All of our focus should be on stopping him. Not on trivial things like matters of the heart."

"That's cold seeker, even for you."

She flinched at the accusation. After a lifetime of freezing out emotions like compassion, tenderness and love, she never knew what she was missing. Now she knew how they felt, she wondered how she lived her life without them. "This was what I feared would happen."

"The inquisitor would have done it even if you weren't sleeping together. It's the type of man he is." Varric reminded. Gideon had proved that numerous times. If someone needed help, even to something as stupid as a buffalo, he helped them no matter how inconvenient it might be. "Like it or not, we are a family and we take care of each other."

"I'm…" Cassandra blundered for a moment, "Not use to having people who truly care about me. I should thank you for going yourself to help."

"I didn't do much." Content the hostility was over, Varric sank back with a half-smile. "Gideon used all his big fancy words while Bianca and I stood there looking menacing, Sparkler looked pretty, and Cole… Well was Cole."

Her lips twitched, "you menacing?"

"Hey there is more to me than my good looks, Seeker?" Varric was pleased he drew out a laugh. Even if it was barely above a whisper. They had an understanding that behind all the bickering and barbs, there was a friendship they just never acknowledged aloud. "How is he doing?"

The mood grew somber, "He's fever has broken so hopefully the poison has worked out of his system. Dorian was able to seal the wound on his neck because the healer couldn't stich it. He was lucky, if the blade had been an inch in either way it…it…"

Varric wasn't used to hearing her voice flooded with tears, "Been curtains?"

Cassandra dropped her gaze to her folded hands, "Exactly."

"Maybe he is truly the Herald of Andraste. The Maker's intervention is the only explanations for all his close calls."

"Maybe. I should get back." Cassandra pushed to her feet and stopped short of the stairs, "You should come as well. If we are indeed a family, as you put it, then we should be together."

"I'll get the kid and join you."

Cassandra froze halfway through the threshold of Gideon's chambers. The inquisitor, still pale as death, was sipping from a goblet with the aid of Dorian. The mage eased the warrior's head back onto the pillow, "I believe you'll find her assistance and presence far more enjoyable than mine, my friend." He set the goblet back on the nightstand and gave the seeker his signature smile, "Make sure he drinks all of the tonic."

Like he had done to her, Cassandra placed a hand on his arm on his way out the door, "Thank you Dorian."

"A pleasure."

Gideon turned his head, or more it lolled, in Cassandra's direction. "Hi."

To make it easier on him, the seeker sat on the edge of the bed. The terrace doors were open allowing a cool breeze to spill in. Her love was wearing a loose pair of britches and had kicked his blanket off as if he was feverish again. Touching his skin, Cassandra was relieved to find it only slightly warm. "Don't make that face, Gideon. Not after all you put us through."

Gideon drank without complaint. He was waiting for the explosion of anger. By now she must have learned the truth that sent him to Orlais. "Cassandra."

"Drink." She commanded trying to stop herself from scolding him like a child. He was the Herald of Andraste, making him more than capable than one of her appearances.

"Gah that is horrible." Gideon was glad that the goblet was now empty.

"I'm sure it was. You need it for the poison."

That explained why Gideon felt so weak. He did awake to happily feeling his legs again. "I'm sorry Cassandra." He was sorry for ever making that stupid promise in the clearing. There was no way he could promise her that she wouldn't lose him. In fact he was positive that in the end he would end up breaking her heart.

"Losing you is something I've come to terms with." Thought it had taken many nights in praying to the Maker to help her reach that acceptance. "I was foolish to make you promise such a thing. We are engaged in a dangerous mission. I just didn't-don't want to lose you."

"Guess you were right about how we should do this."

Cassandra used all her willpower to mask the pain his words caused, "You regret it then?"

"Maker no!" Gideon used what little strength he had to shoot off the bed. He caught her hand in his, "Not a single second, Cassandra. I don't even regret this damn mark on my hand because it put me on the path to you." That was the closest he would ever get to admitting that the Maker had a hand in all of this.

On a sigh of relief, Cassandra rested her brow against his, "I don't regret it either. You've changed something in me." She silenced his argument with a kiss, "You have, Gideon. I couldn't even imagine that when Andraste set me on this path it would lead me to this. To you, the man I can't see my future without. To the man who loves me enough to accept me for who I am and understand that my duty even if that takes me away from you."

"It's worth it." Gideon caressed her cheek, "No matter how much time we might have together."

"Then no more foolish risks for me." Cassandra watched his brow arch, "I know why you went to Orlais."

"You do?"

"Yes and I'm furious with you," she added, "but I understand what motivated you."

"Well this wasn't the reaction I thought I'd get."

"Because I took it out on Varric before the dwarf told me the truth. I nearly killed him."

"Guess I owe him an apology. "

"At least."

Weak, Gideon settled back against the pillows, "I'm sorry."

"It is done." Just like that, Cassandra put an end to the conversation.

"Stay with him?" The question was asked on a yawn.

"The Maker himself couldn't take me away."

* * *

So what did you guys think? You guys still up for more stories of the Seeker and Her Inquisitor?


End file.
